


carry your heart

by moth_writes



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Domestic Bliss, Fluff, Ignores Everything From Wayward Son Except Shepard, M/M, Poems
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:26:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22870963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moth_writes/pseuds/moth_writes
Summary: Short scenes of the future based around the poem i carry your heart with me by e.e cummings.
Relationships: Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	carry your heart

**Author's Note:**

> The poem used is i carry your heart with me by e.e cummings! Title is also taken from the poem.

_i carry your heart with me (i carry it in my heart)_

It is a lazy, sweet Sunday morning. I stare at Simon, still asleep beside me. The sun illuminates scaled wings and freckles, sets his hair alight, sets my heart alight.

I think about what Simon told me, once. _I'd tie our heart together, chamber by chamber._

I'd let him. I'm his, and he's mine, and it's more than I ever let myself hope, dream.

_i am never without it (anywhere i go you go, my dear)_

I miss Baz. He's staying with Fiona this week, busy filling out applications for all his bloody posh schools. He says he can't concentrate with me around, so off he went.

Wanker.

It's only Wednesday, but it feels like he's been gone forever. I've just got home from work after a day of not being able to concentrate. I've gotten so used to him being here to greet me with a kiss and a snarky remark. It makes the absence colder, harder.

I'm moping, Penny says. I am. It's lonely without him, even though I'm just doing the same thing I would if he were here. Eat. Read a bit. Watch the telly.

My phone rings. It's Baz. I pick up immediately, I don't even care if he makes fun of me for it.

_"Hello, darling. I miss you-but remember. I am with you always."_

_i fear no fate (for you are my fate, my sweet)_

It's dark, and I'm cold. I'm always so cold. I shiver, move to rub my arms. 

I bump against smooth, heavy wood. I try to curl into myself, to preserve body heat, but the coffin is too small and my limbs are stiff.

My stomach growls. I don't think about it.

Outside, the sound of rocks grinding and crashing is louder than before. For a second, I hope. _Simon._

No. He's not coming. Not yet. It's only been two days (I think. They've given me blood three times, so I suppose it could have been three days. I think it's two, though.)

I don't care. Simon will come for me. I know he will.

_i want no world (for beautiful you are my world, my true)_

I could live and die in his arms. It would be fitting-I've already died once. I want the second time to be his.

I touch each of the freckles and moles on his arm and hand. We're sitting (laying) on the couch, him propped up against the back and me draped across him. I savor his heat.

When I tilt my head back to rest on his chest, he meets my eyes with his wonderfully average ones. His curls fall into his face, and I have to catch my breath.

Beautiful.

_and it's you are whatever a moon has always meant_

Baz says I'm the sun. If I am, then he's the moon.

We fit. We still fight, sure, but now they mostly devolve (evolve?) into more fun, equally sweaty activities. But we do fit.

I love him, and he loves me.

The brilliantly beautiful moon to my bumbling sun.

Merlin, how did I ever get so lucky?

_and whatever a sun will always sing is you_

I've said it before. Simon Snow is the sun.

And I crashed. And it was the best thing I've ever felt.

Simon Snow.

Mine. His. Us. We live together, now. Sleep in the same bed, order takeout, lounge on the sofa. He makes me breakfast in bed on mt birthday and our anniversaries. We binge bad soaps with Bunce and Shepard and make fun of the nonsensical plotlines.

Ours.

Crowley, I'm living a charmed life.

_finis_

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't use the full poem, but this is it:
> 
> i carry your heart with me (i carry it in  
> my heart) i am never without it (anywhere  
> i go you go, my dear; and whatever is done  
> by only me is your doing, my darling)  
> i fear  
> no fate (for you are my fate, my sweet) i want  
> no world (for beautiful you are my world, my true)  
> and it's you are whatever a moon has always meant  
> and whatever a sun will always sing is you
> 
> here is the deepest secret nobody knows  
> (here is the root of the root and the bud of the bud  
> and the sky of the sky of a tree called life; which grows  
> higher than soul can hope or mind can hide)  
> and this is the wonder that's keeping the stars apart
> 
> i carry your heart (i carry it in my heart)
> 
> i typed this in half an hour and im posting what comes out. no beta. i didnt even look at it, my friends
> 
> can you tell i really love sappy baz? happy birthday!!


End file.
